<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Leaves, Bright Hair by DaisyChainz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952268">Bright Leaves, Bright Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz'>DaisyChainz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Huxloween, Kissing, M/M, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux take a long weekend to get away and enjoy each other, uninterrupted. Hux is grumpy that Kylo wants to do something besides stay in bed. But Kylo has his reasons for getting Hux out amongst the fall-colored trees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Leaves, Bright Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🖤🧡Happy Huxloween!!🖤🧡🎃</p>
<p>Day 22: Autumn Colors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux drummed his fingers on the car door as Kylo placed it in park. Kylo pointed out the windshield to the view of the pull-off. "Isn't this gorgeous? You don't even have to get out of the car to see it."</p>
<p>Sighing a little petulantly, Hux grumbled "I didn't even want to get out of bed."</p>
<p>Kylo's eyes left the view to look at him. "We haven't gotten out of bed for two days. We drove all the way out here, we might as well take a little break to take in some views." He grinned as Hux rolled his eyes, reached for the door handle. </p>
<p>"Fine. Let's go look."</p>
<p>Kylo knew Hux was just being cranky. It had been as much Hux's idea to drive up to the little B&amp;B in the mountains as it had been Kylo's. Hux had even done the research so they could view the fall foliage at its peak colors. </p>
<p>Hux was standing at the edge of the parking area, overlooking the valley below. All the way down the long slope, and across the far-away ground, was a riot of yellow, and orange, and red.</p>
<p>Kylo slipped his arms around Hux's waist. He sighed back against him, the fresh air and gorgeous views already mellowing his mood. "This is very nice. But I could be working on my third orgasm right now."</p>
<p>Pushing his nose into Hux's hair, Kylo tightened his arms and said, "don't worry. We'll be working on that soon. Maybe, we'll find a nice quiet turn around."</p>
<p>Hux hummed and wiggled his backside against Kylo's. "Really? That sounds like an outdoor activity worth looking into."</p>
<p>Kylo chuckled into his ear. "Getting out of bed didn't mean we had to stop the fun. But I had been looking forward to seeing you out here, where the trees are as bright as your hair." </p>
<p>There was a long pause, Hux pulled away just enough to turn his head to look at Kylo. "You're making fun of my hair?"</p>
<p>Kylo released him so he could face him completely. "No! I love your hair. How could I not? I love you."</p>
<p>Hux blinked in confusion as Kylo mentally kicked himself. That wasn't at all how he had planned to say it. He had wanted to give him some lead-up, some warning in case it seemed like he didn't want to hear it. Not just drop it on him like an atom bomb. He attempted to backpedal.</p>
<p>"Hux, I . . . I'm sorry. It's OK if you don't . . ." He never finished his thought, much less his sentence. Hux grabbed the front of his tshirt and kissed him, hard. </p>
<p>When they came back up for air a few moments later, Hux leaned their foreheads together. His breath puffed against Kylo's lips as he said "I love you too, Kylo."</p>
<p>"I don't want you to feel like you have to say . . ."</p>
<p>"I don't have to. It's the truth. I do love you. I'm sorry you doubted it, you just took me by surprise. I wasn't certain that you felt that way."</p>
<p>"How could you not? I know I suck at communicating, but I did everything I could think of to let you know."</p>
<p>Hux smiled. "Yes, you did. But I've had people act that way before, and in the end they didn't really love me."</p>
<p>Kylo gripped his arms tightly and pulled Hux against him. His lips brushed Hux's as he answered, "I do. I love you, Hux."</p>
<p>Reaching around Kylo's arms, tight around him, Hux stroked his cheek. "Yes, I know."</p>
<p>They stood on the side of the mountain, surrounded by the warm sunshine, a cool breeze, and the full glory of the autumn colors. But they only saw each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>